1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera control system for remote control of a camera suitable for use in a video conference system, a surveillance camera system or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in a surveillance camera system or the like, if it is desired to check video images outputted from a plurality of cameras whose image pickup directions are controllable and which are connected to a network, only a client (computer terminal) having a control right can execute camera control.
However, if a client having a control right is not controlling a camera for some reasons or if no clients have the control rights of cameras which they are accessing, no camera control is executed so that a video image of no interest can only be picked up.